


Fury Red

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Murder, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec plays host to a group of Shadowhunters visiting New York from another Institute and they repay his efforts in a dark and twisted way. Luckily, Jace hears his call for help in time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Fury Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> There is a short scene of attempted rape - if you find that jarring, please proceed with caution. Nothing graphic happens.  
> There is graphic violence later, as wannabe rapists are punished.

It's Friday evening and Alec can’t remember a previous time when he’s felt so carefree and relaxed.   
  
There are no big conflicts raging through the Shadow World, other than the ongoing war with the demons. No one is trying to undermine the Accords and there are no administrative tasks that are urgent.   
  
That is why he decided to take out the four Shadowhunters visiting from the LA Institute and show them the town. He’s not the right man for the job, as it were, fun being more Jace’s and Izzy’s division, but Jace and Izzy hightailed it out of the Institute as soon as their shifts were over and Alec can’t blame them.   
  
He’s not as bad at socialising as before. His short time of dating Magnus Bane taught him a few valuable social skills, like knowing when he can unwind and making small talk. Magnus also introduced him to the pleasant aspects of drinking, and while the whole beer and whisky thing never caught on, Alec really enjoys cocktails now. There are still some that have such cheeky names, he never dares to order. But there are plenty of other cocktails that he can have and get pleasantly tipsy.   
  
Of course, he would never do that while on duty, but now the week is over, there are teams on call who can intervene if there is demon activity and Alec took it upon himself to play host.   
  
Balian and Aldo, two of the visiting Shadwohunters, return from the bar with a tray full of shot glasses.   
  
The shots look fun, with three different coloured layers and a swirl of whipped cream on top. More like desserts, Alec thinks.   
  
He learns this particular shot is called a Blow Job. Definitely not something he would ever dare to ask Maia for on his own without a grave opening where he stands and swallowing him whole.   
  
Then there are Long Island Ice Teas and Touchdowns and Cosmopolitans, and Sex on the Beach. The mix of creamy and juicy is pretty hard to stomach for someone with little experience like Alec, but at least his guests are having fun and are just as tipsy as him.   
  
They are telling stories from the field, what sort of demons they encountered, how the local mundanes are so much more willing to stay and fight in LA. Here in New York, the rats are as big as toy breed dogs and New Yorkers gladly call the police to handle fishy business for them because they are too busy in their lives - even for demons. Many stupidly die that way, as Alec has seen from experience, or they become possessed, which again never ends well for the mundanes.   
  
But Aldo tells him LA locals are full of anger and some will not only stay and fight a demon, but also tie it up in their basement and torture it. It must be because life in LA means so much more humiliation and having to put up with so much more shit, also while looking over the fence and seeing the much more fortunate live in gated communities and clean houses. Only the most idiotic demons choose LA as an entry point into the world.   
  
Diz and Kaz are twins and they use crossbows as their weapons of choice, so of course they are elated to hear Alec’s weapon of choice is the bow. For the first time in his career, Alec can talk excitedly about his skill without being made to feel like he couldn’t be more lame. He is having a great time and he cannot remember ever having smiled this much in a larger gathering.   
  
The evening ends when the guys decide they want to go back to the Institute for the night and Alec picks up the tab, paying with the Institute’s credit card.   
  
As they get out in the cold night air, he realises he is way tipsier than he thought while sitting down and he can barely remember his name or where they are going. If he had driven to the bar, he would have to sleep the evening off in the car.   
  
But as it happens, he has more pressing concerns as Balian pushes him against the wall of the back alley they are in and kisses him forcefully and messily. He seems just as drunk as Alec, maybe a tad less, which would make sense because Alec is really inexperienced with alcohol.   
  
“Please, uh, I… This is not. No!” Alec manages, once he finds his tongue and his brain forms the words.   
  
“Aww, why not? You’re single and we’re on holiday, what’s wrong?” Balian asks, continuing to kiss him on the deflect rune and opening some buttons on Alec’s shirt.   
  
“I have a boyfriend,” Alec manages, feeling despair take over him. He is in no position to fight and even if he were, no way can he take down so many opponents on his own. They all gather around him and the twins are holding his arms open while Aldo disarms him.   
  
“You do not have a boyfriend, we all know Magnus Bane left you! Just relax, one night stands are normal.You won’t even remember it in the morning.” Balian says.   
  
“Please, no… I thought we were on the same side…” Alec pleads.   
  
“You seemed pretty eager back in there… telling us about your archery and flirting with me all the time. I saw you smiling at me!” Balian says.   
  
“Yeah and then you looked at him and looked away right after. That means ‘down to fuck’,” Aldo confirms.   
  
“Come on, don’t stress so much. You can’t be that hot and not expect some interest.” Balian whispers in Alec’s ear.   
  
“I… please… no.” Alec begs, feeling tears well up.   
  
***   
  
Jace is refereeing a darts tournament. He would love to play and win, but that is precisely why he is refereeing. He is physically incapable of not hitting the mark so anyone playing against him is automatically losing.   
  
Clary, Simon, Izzy and Meliorn are measuring their skills against one another and the banter is friendly and light.   
  
Jace hasn’t had such a pleasant Friday evening since he was a teen and he badgered Alec to sneak out with him to see a movie in a mundie cinema.   
  
He thinks of Alec and how he took one for the team, by showing the visiting Shadowhunters around and taking them for drinks so the rest of the gang can have a really chill evening.   
  
He is also very drunk. He completely disconnected himself from his on duty persona and ordered shots and vodka and all sorts of heavy alcohol as soon as he was in the pub. They don’t get time off at the weekend as often as they’d like so it’s good to make the most of it.   
  
Jace watches Clary and Simon. Those two are definitely dating and Simon will be a gentleman and see to it that Clary gets back to the Institute safely, whereas Izzy will most likely go to Meliorn’s place for the night. Which means Jace will have the night to himself, maybe go sleep in the nearby cemetery or walk to McDonald’s at 3 am, which is one of his drunk habits. No one sober goes to Micky D’s at 3 am, but for some reason that’s when their poisonous junk food tastes best.   
  
He is settling a dispute between Meliorn and Simon when fear slices through him, like a blade that came out of nowhere, a sinking feeling that leaves him shaking.   
  
_Panic._   
  
That’s what he’s feeling.   
  
Alec!   
  
Jace’s vision turns red and he cuts Simon off mid-sentence.   
  
“It’s Alec. Gotta run.” He tells Izzy and actually runs out of the pub at full speed.   
  
Exertion is nothing, his runes activate with the mere effort of a thought.

He finds his targets in the dark back alley behind the Hunter’s Moon.   
  
***   
  
“I’m only going to say this once. Let him go.” He barks out through clenched teeth.   
  
“What is your problem, man, Alec’s a grown man, we were just-” Aldo walks over to Jace, standing between the others and him.   
  
“You were-” Jace manages, the red clouding his vision flashing gold for a second.   
  
There’s a moment’s blur as the two swords leave his holsters. One slices Aldo’s front from his jeans button to under his chin, the other swishes from left to right so fast no one sees it as it slices the shadowhunter’s hands clean off.   
  
The others aren’t even as drunk as he is, and still fumble for their weapons.   
  
One by one, Jace cuts them to pieces, not caring about pleas and screams. The alley fills with blood and severed limbs.   
  
Balian is a bit more of a challenge, since he had the time to also get his sword out and put it to Alec’s neck as he stands behind Jace’s parabatai.   
  
That proves to be his fatal mistake. Alec and Jace are used to situations where one pulls and the other pushes, one distracts and the other attacks. Alec slips lower and wriggles against Balian while Jace slashes the would-be rapist’s head clean off with one swift and exact blow.   
  
“Jace!!!” Alec only manages, going limp in Jace’s arms. “They… they were going to- Jace, I couldn’t stop them!”   
  
“It’s okay, I’m here now. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Jace says. “Let’s go home.”   
  
“Give me a moment. I need to clear my head.” Alec says, leaning against the wall and bending down, resting his elbows on his knees.   
  
“Hurry up. Someone will come out the back for a smoke and see us hanging out with the Tetris boys here.”   
  
“OK I’m good.” Alec says and straightens up after a moment, taking a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket, he produces a small box and opens it.   
  
“What’s that?” Jace asks.   
  
“Probable cause.” Alec says, and empties the contents of the box on Balian’s remains, which promptly catch fire and vanish, just like demons once they get cut by adamas blades. “What? I’ve picked up a few tricks from Magnus, I’m not completely useless as everyone seems to think. And no way are you going to jail for saving me again.”   
  
“Let’s go home, Alec. It’s been a long day and we could both use a shower.” Jace says, admiration clearly written on his features as he takes Alec’s hand in his.   
  
***   
  
At the Institute, in the shower next to Jace’s room, Alec is reverently washing the blood spatter off Jace’s skin, after Jace washed him from head to toe with his own shower gel and shampoo.   
  
Alec wants to smell like Jace now, and to wash off those other Shadowhunters’ touch off his skin. It will be a while before he feels really clean, but for now all he wants is to be reassured of his place by Jace’s side.   
  
They kiss slowly and lovingly, so Jace can renew his claim over Alec, his hands pulling Alec close with fingers digging into soft skin and nails leaving scratch marks in their wake.   
  
But it’s still not enough for Alec and he slowly slides down on his knees, looking up expectantly, waiting for Jace’s nod.   
  
***   
  
It hurts to sit, Alec notices with satisfaction, and he is wearing a scarf tie today. He joins Clary, Izzy and Jace down for breakfast.   
  
Everything is fine, he thinks, listening to Jace tell the others how drunk he was last night.   
  
Soon, Luke asks to talk to them and they receive him in one of the meeting rooms of the Institute.   
  
Apparently, some badly sliced up runed bodies were found in the alley behind the Hunter’s Moon and Luke is after some leads, since it doesn’t look like demons did it.   
  
“I know those men,” Alec says. “There was one more. Last night we all went out to see the city and to have drinks, and I overdid it with the cocktails. I called Jace to pick me up, but before he got there, they started to argue over who got to rape me first. We were all very drunk and Jace pulled me away while those guys kept arguing. I guess it got a little out of hand.”   
  
“Funny you should say that. All the bodies had their hands removed and were disemboweled. Nasty stuff. You should warn the LA Institute they have a predator on the run.”   
  
“Absolutely.” Alec nods.   
  
“Hey, man. I’m sorry that happened to you. But I’m happy you’re alright.” Luke says, stepping closer briefly and giving Alec a hug. “It’s fucking unfair that no one is safe while unwinding and having a chill evening. I don’t know what I’d do if someone tried that shit on someone I love. They’d never find the body.”   
  
Izzy doesn’t say anything, but she keeps looking from Alec to Jace and back, as though she is piecing things together.   
  
When Jace’s eyes meet hers, he realises she knows. She figured out exactly what happened and why. And she probably realised why Jace was able to feel Alec was in danger and locate him so quickly.   
  
But before he can worry, she smiles and nods her approval.   
  
(the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you made it this far, please leave me kudos and a comment. <3


End file.
